


Mine

by teShara



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teShara/pseuds/teShara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur's thoughts after Bill is wounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

That ridiculous woman thought I would leave him.

Leave him? He is a piece of my heart. Without him I am incomplete.

Yes, his face is gone, but there will be healing.

No, he will not look the same, but to me he will always be the same.

He will be even better because he is so brave.

I nearly lost him. I was terrified. I ran into the hospital wing and was stopped by the healer. They told me he was stable but I should brace myself.

Brace myself? He is not dead. He will live. He will heal. He will be mine and I will tell our children their father is a hero.

I'm sure Bill would not understand my urge to climb into the hospital bed and impregnate myself immediately.

I'm sure my future mother-in-law did. She insisted we set a date for the wedding. Soon.

I am not arguing. I have seen that Remus battle with his heart. I do not want to see Bill do the same.

I will make him marry me before he gets any silly ideas in his head. His mother backs me up. He is outnumbered and his father is staying away.

They have smart men in their family. This is good.

Anyway, his genes are the same. We will have beautiful children.

He is mine and I love him. I will take his name and I will have his children. We will argue and we will laugh. We will grow old together.

He is, and always will be, the most handsome man I have ever seen.


End file.
